


Хороший день, чтобы влюбиться

by Qeewi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horoscopes, Strangers to Lovers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Эмма Свон не признает любовь и астрологию.Эмме Свон абсолютно плевать, что по гороскопу они с Джонсом идеально совместимы.Эмму Свон не волнует даже то, что Киллиан Джонс ей вообще-то нравится.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Хороший день, чтобы влюбиться

На полу небольшой комнаты студенческого общежития хаотично разбросаны карты звездного неба. Если бы Эмма не знала, что Руби училась на факультете журналистики, она бы подумала, что подруга готовится стать астрономом.

Девушка взглядом блуждает по комнате. Зеленые глаза глядят осуждающе, — и зачем только подруга тратит время на эту ерунду? — и Руби робко улыбается, словно извиняясь. Но карты не убирает, нет. Наоборот — хватает блондинку за руку и тянет к себе, усаживая рядом. Девушка закатывает глаза недовольно и тяжело вздыхает, однако сопротивляться и не думает, покорно опускается подле широко улыбающейся Лукас. Но все-таки не упускает возможности всем своим видом показать — она недовольна.

Эмме Свон девятнадцать. У нее слишком серьезное для своих лет выражение лица, грандиозное будущее на горизонте и вагон и маленькая тележка горького опыта за спиной. Эмма сирота. Глубоко разочарованная в жизни потерянная девочка, давно не верящая ни в любовь, ни в чудеса…

Ни в столь любимые лучшей подругой гороскопы.

Руби знакома с Эммой вот уже год и, кажется, знает ее как облупленную. Знает, что она в очередной раз раздраженно закатит глаза, стоит ей снова завести разговор на любимую тему. Только вот не теряет глупой, почти что детской надежды заинтересовать подругу в астрологии. Свон и впрямь закатывает глаза, не в силах сдержать недовольства, только вот ни разу не перебивает брюнетку. Не может. Не хочет. Не в тот момент, когда та самозабвенно лепечет что-то о Венере в Весах, а её глаза горят ярче самой яркой звезды на ночном небе.

— Среда и пятница — твои дни, — продолжает брюнетка, растягивая алые губы в хитрой улыбке. Она вновь утыкается в карты, бормочет что-то, проверяя расчёты, и хмурится. — Нет-нет, пятница… Пятница — хороший день. Самый лучший!

— Для чего? — изумленно вскидывает брови Эмма и тоже опускает взгляд на схемы, силясь увидеть там то, что увидела Руби.

— Чтобы влюбиться, конечно! — Лукас наконец отрывает взгляд от карт звездного неба, торжественно улыбаясь. Блондинка зависает на секунду, недоуменно моргая, а затем отмахивается, резко поднимаясь с пола. Руби смеется, пытаясь усадить подругу обратно, но Свон проворно уворачивается, смотрит преувеличенно серьезно, силясь не рассмеяться в ответ. На долго ее, правда, не хватает — секунду спустя Эмма-таки заливается смехом, а Руби продолжает болтать о том, как удачно сейчас расположение планеты, и что это значит конкретно для Свон.

Эмма лишь фыркает в ответ. Она давно не верит в любовь — как можно, когда люди, которые были любить ее несмотря ни на что, её родители, бросили её новорожденную на обочине дороги? Эмма боится любить, потому что помнит, как мерзко с ней поступил Нил Кэссиди — единственный человек, которому она по-настоящему доверилась, которому отдала всю себя, без остатка. Она бы и рада забыть, да только татуировка с ненавистным именем на внутренней стороне запястья не дает. Свон кажется, что, возможно, она просто разучилась любить, хотя Руби не устает говорить ей, что это не так.

— Это все от недостатка доверия: ты просто боишься доверять людям, выстраивая вокруг себя стены. Это называется защитной реакцией, и, уж поверь мне, это абсолютно нормально, — так объясняет ей свою точку зрения Руби, пожимая плечами, и, словно собираясь с мыслями, хочет сказать еще что-то, но передумывает. Но ей и не надо говорить, Эмма ясно читает по ее лицу, мол, «даже мне, лучшей подруге, ты не доверяешь до конца». А в глазах немой укор. Эмма даже начинает чувствовать легкий укол вины, но это чувство почти тут же уходит, потому что блондинка точно знает — несмотря ни на что, Лукас не ни капли на нее не в обиде.

Эмма снисходительно улыбается, когда брюнетка с удивительным упорством продолжает твердить ей, что пока Венера в Весах, ей срочно нужно найти любовь всей ее жизни. Она заливисто смеется, демонстрируя напускное равнодушие и немалую долю скептики, но при этом, сама не зная, почему, ловит каждое ее слово.

Она всю свою жизнь не верит в гороскопы, полностью уверенная в том, что в жизни можно положиться на одну лишь себя, а не на кучкующиеся на небе звезды.

Она не верит в гороскопы в понедельник, когда не получает обещанного светилами сюрприза.

Не верит в гороскопы во вторник, когда так и не встречает старого знакомого.

Эмма все еще не верит в предсказания звезд даже в среду, сулившую ей знакомство с любовью всей ее жизни.

Ситуация не меняется и в обещавший быть особо продуктивным и удачным четверг. Руби ворчит, что Эмма просто намеренно игнорирует происходящее с ней, но та лишь отмахивается, продолжая стоять на своем.

Только в пятницу в груди что-то екает, в предвкушении обещанных перемен. Свон намеренно игнорирует это чувство в груди и даже не смотрит в оставленный ей Руби лист с прогнозом на день. Правда жалеет она об этом практически сразу же, как только сталкивается в коридоре с рослым брюнетом, обладателем невероятно синих глаз-омутов и тяжелого ирландского акцента.

Его зовут Киллиан Джонс, ему двадцать один. У него за спиной военное училище и не очень приятное прошлое в Ирландии. А еще общий с Эммой проект по психологии на горизонте. Блондинка надеется, что это все шутка, и ее все-таки поставят в пару Грэмом Хамбертом, как и планировали. Она даже готова была выполнить всю работу за двоих, лишь бы не оставаться с Джонсом наедине. Лишь бы не видеть его больше, не чувствовать, как сердце ухает куда-то вниз, а пульс бьется сквозь кожу, как сумасшедший.

Верь Эмма во всю эту любовную чепуху, она непременно подумала бы, что это любовь с первого взгляда.

Но она не верит. И в астрологию, кстати, тоже. Поэтому ей абсолютно плевать на то, что он Водолей и составляет ей идеальную пару. Он не представляет для нее никакого интереса, кроме, разве что, профессионального. В конце концов, они вместе работают над проектом. А остальное ей абсолютно не важно: не важно, как добр и мил он был с ней, не важно, что он действительно заботился о ней, несмотря на то, что знакомы они без года неделю. Какая разница, что Свон постоянно ощущает присутствие Джонса рядом, даже у себя в голове? Плевала она на это все.

_Плевала-плевала-плевала._

Осознание того, что это не так, приходит запоздало, когда Киллиан нежно обхватывает ее лицо руками, и его губы накрывают ее в долгом поцелуе, от которого ноги подкашиваются, а сердце вот-вот грозится выпрыгнуть из груди. И пульс укоризненно бьется сквозь кожу, отскакивает от каждой из трех злосчастных букв, складывающихся в имя «Нил», отрезвляя. Только Эмма впервые не желает думать рационально. Все, что она сейчас хочет — раствориться в этом поцелуе до конца, до основания. А еще по возможности утонуть-таки в его глазах-омутах. Не зря же они у него такого глубокого синего цвета?

Может быть, она и не верит в любовь. Но если то, что между ними с Джонсом не любовь, то что это?

И только месяц спустя среди груды книг девушка вновь натыкается на оставленный ей некогда Руби листок с гороскопом. Эмма мнется секунду-другую, решая — читать или нет? Не то чтобы веры в астрологию резко прибавилось, но… У них с Киллианом все просто прекрасно, так стоит ли узнавать, что звезды готовили ей в день их с ирландцем знакомства.

Любопытство берет-таки свое.

_«Пятница, 6 мая. Звезды говорят, что это хороший день, чтобы влюбиться. А ты как думаешь? ;)»_

Эмма улыбается.

Действительно. Просто отличный.


End file.
